


脑洞速记

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 向往NP, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 打屁股, 未完不一定待续, 男贝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的个人向脑洞速记，专门用来把突然抓住的灵感随手记录下来。应该不会有什么可阅读性，不过如果我的灵感对别的朋友有所启发，可以随意拿去写，写出来记得告诉我（快要在冷圈饿死的某莉）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 2020-03-12

在微博看到一只狗子掉进了冰湖，俄罗斯勇猛的小姐姐直接边用胳膊快速破冰，边游了过去，最后救下了狗狗。上岸的时候她僵硬地拎着狗子的项圈，把狗子拽上了陆地——这一幕实在是让我浮想联翩，感觉实在是很适合拿来写斯德哥尔摩的梗：

男主被女主囚禁，慌乱地逃跑了。却不想，他落入了更可怕的处境。当他叫天天不应叫地地不灵，痛不欲生生不如死的时候，女主出现了。她过五关斩六将，飒爽无比地救下了他，还负了一些轻伤。男主见到了她为他的付出，陷入了斯德哥尔摩的怪圈。不管她后来是怎样粗暴地将他带回了牢笼，他都恐惧却顺从着，并且再也不敢离开她。而她带给他的那些已经算是“微不足道”的惩罚，逐渐让他甘之如饴。

——“无论我做错了什么，她也只是把我的屁股打红而已。”

（讲道理，楚岚鸽了宝宝被妍妍骗走，又被宝宝救回来的时候，我内心就是希望这样发展的……


	2. 2020-03-13

起因是在微博看到一个猫片。猫的主人在趴着玩手机，于是猫绕着男主人一边叫一边绕来绕去。一会儿坐在主人背上，一会儿蹭啊蹭。最后从主人的领口钻了进去，掉个头一脸无辜地看着主人手里的手机。

（手动狗头）我想干什么？我想把这只猫换成男孩子，男主人换成女主人——

小坏蛋（男主）绕着正在工作的女主折腾来折腾去，把自己的身子各种往女主身上蹭，最后被女主抓到了床上狠狠打屁股x

“看看你这皮痒的样子。”“我不是我没有别瞎说QwQ”

其实这种勾引感觉的文不少见，我自己很久以前就写过类似的，不过那个文笔太幼稚了，所以有机会或许把这个脑洞好好写一写？


	3. 2020-03-15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修改了章节排版，还是把原来的前两章拆成了更短的日志形式，便于更新。  
> 新内容从第6章开始。

最近看了《我的三体之章北海传》，喜欢上了嗑东方北海的父女CP，不知道哪天有没有产粮的可能。

剧透注意！剧透注意！！剧透注意！！！

两人刚认识时，东方教北海飞船的操作方法，北海特别乖巧地拿出笔记来记的样子——太戳我了，有种女儿教老父亲用智能机的既视感（噗）

父女真的好嗑，本命里就有点嗑比迪丽×撒旦（乱入），Maka×Spirit，宝岚（？）

喜欢那种爸爸虽然不咋厉害但是爸爸爱你、爸爸愿意为你付出一切的感觉。

“前辈，让我进去！我们一起下地狱！”

“没事的东方，不会下地狱的。”

（手动再见）我是真想把这个男人弄活了，好 好 疼 爱 一下（你


	4. 2020-06-01

刚又看到有关野外求生相关的视频，让我一下子回想起小时候看的鲁滨逊漂流记。

——某莉的玛丽苏日常：习惯性代入主角。

如果是我流落到荒岛会怎么样呢。唉，我也想捡一个星期五。

我比较常用的套路大概就是：女主得有点特殊能力，但不一定要特别外挂，只要能武力制服男主就够了。剧情一开始可以在荒岛上各种努力生存，最终创下了一番家业。这个时候男主突然出现（从哪儿冒出来的没想好）看到女主的巢穴心里起了歹念。又看女主一副弱不禁风的样子，要么直接大脑简单地想暴力镇压，要么想耍花招骗女主（我比较倾向前者，因为比较好写（什）

——道德高地设定占领完毕（）

结果当然是男主就被女主反制。好一通“惩罚”，让男主哭爹喊娘之后，收作仆人或奴隶。

当然调教不能光有惩罚。虽然初次把男主好好教训了一顿，但之后的日子里，女主并不会没事找事地拿他取乐，甚至还将自己的食物和居所分给了他。之后应该需要再来个这样的情节：男主无意中闯了祸受了伤、怕得要死，但女主却没有责怪他、还为他疗伤照顾他。然后斯德哥尔摩情结就安排上了。接下来男主不仅倾心于女主，还会开始自己讨罚，甚至因为惩罚起反应。

——哦，对了也可以多安排几个男主（不过我一次可能只驾驭得了两个人的对手戏（废）


	5. 2020-11-19

前阵子看到一张图，大致是A不小心摔跤摔到了B的身上，结果形成了OTK的姿势——当然，因为并不是SP爱好者绘制的，所以画面相当纯洁……只是我对着那张图若有所思了好久，想怎么才能让剧情合理地由这个情节展开成拍戏，结果难得地卡住了我的思路，想不出对应的设定……

另外还有一个新学到的题材——“壁尻”。“壁尻馆”那种世界观倒是比较好展开了，但怎么想都觉得“屁股不小心被卡住了结果被人打屁股”这种更可爱一点……而这个就跟前面的情节有些类似了，也是想不出应该怎么做人设……

果然还是让女主“不矜持”一点吗x，看到男主冒冒失失的样子忍不住进一步捉弄什么的✓


	6. 2020-12-25

最近想到一个脑洞，但又懒得详细写，随口在这边说说大纲。

  
女主身上蕴藏着巨大的能量，平时做事一直需要小心翼翼，稍有不慎就会因用力不当误伤身边的人。长此已久，女主的内心深感压抑，越来越来想有个释放的途径。

男主刚认识女主的时候觉得这人不苟言笑，脾气古怪。后来机缘巧合才知道了个中缘由，竟是女主不敢与人接近，一接近别人，她的力量就会失控伤到对方。于是他便自作主张地凑到女主身边去了，脑子里想着：她一定经常默默自责吧，就让小爷我来安慰一下。

没想到，其实女主已经在沉默中变态。

当她发现男主的抗击打能力极强时，便不再打算放他自由。

于是男主在无尽的后悔中被女主禁锢在了身边。  
  
大概就是这样吧，细节没想好。


	7. 2020-12-26

去海棠看了性转版的jm帝国《男奴帝国》。

咋说呢…有点出戏……

性转之后杀伤性没有性转之前厉害了——因为都知道这是没有可能的荒诞文学。

果然原作之所以杀伤性强，是因为根据史实改编吧……

我觉得性转不能完全照搬，不然看了并没有觉得解气的感觉，只觉得讽刺而搞笑。

让男人成为肉便器本身就是一种赏赐，又怎么能成为压迫男人的情节。

还不如强制给男人戒色。

我本来很讨厌肢解元素的，但看了这个想起很久以前吃的一个安利。

里面的女主四处抓不检点的男人，玩腻了就剁了吃……

因为太不合口味所以没有继续追，名字也忘了。

我以前也有过一个脑洞，专门让女主抓晚归的良家美少年调教。

——其实就是性转一下晚归遇袭的普通女子。

“谁让你那么晚还在外面乱晃”，想把这句话怼在男人身上。

但没太想好怎么设计这个报应感。

不是很想把男主真的搞太无辜，不然总有种下不去手的感觉。

要么是他自己遭了报应，要么是他亲近的人嘴碎害得他被连累，这种好一点。


End file.
